En Práctica
by Joha
Summary: ¿Que tantos beneficios te puede traer hacer tu práctica laboral?


**Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, solo la historia es mia.**

**Sumary: **¿Que tantos beneficios te puede traer hacer tu práctica laboral?

* * *

**En Práctica**

Los nervios me estaban matando, las manos me sudaban y me comencé a cortas el pelo, claros indicios de que en cualquier momento entraría en un shock de histeria, tome dos veces más aire y empuje la puerta que estaba delante de mí.

La típica campanita de lugares como este anuncio que alguien había entrado.

- Hola – salude a la secretaria que tenia enfrente de mí

- Hola – me dio una sonrisa sincera que estando un poco los nervios que cargaba - ¿en que puedo ayudarte linda?

- Ehhh – tartamudee como una tonta – vengo a hacer mi practica – tosí un poco para poner una voz mas profesional – de mi Universidad me enviaron acá – abrí mi bolso y saque el papel que me había dado en mi U – tenga – se lo extendí a ella

- Veamos – se puso unos lentes que le colgaban del cuello – bien señorita Isabella

- Bella – la corregí

- Bella – me sonrió – el abogado a cargo tuyo será… - busco en el computado moderno que tenia frente a ella y que al parecer le daba algo de trabajo – Edward Cullen – una sonrisa algo especial se dibujo en su rostro

- Ok – quería preguntar algo pero no sabia si era lo correcto

- Pregunta no mas – me animo mientras se sacaba los lentes

- Si esto es una Municipalidad… ¿Por qué hay tantos abogado? – enrojecí furiosamente por mi estúpida pregunta

- Es bien… créeme que sola te darás cuenta

- Bien… entonces…

- Por ahí – me indico un pasillo – la puerta que dice "Licenciado Cullen"

- Otra cosa – me gire para volver a mirarla – es muy estricto

- Si – le volvió esa sonrisa – pero créeme que lo vale

- Ok

Me volví a girar hacia el pasillo y pensé que debía ser muy buen abogado para que valiera la pena su mal humor, después de todo estaba aquí para hacer mi practica, estaba conciente que iba a tener que hacer las cosas mas simples y básicas, pero después de esto y cuando ya tuviera mi titulo por fin podría ufanarme de ser toda una abogada.

Nuevamente tome dos bocanadas de aire al encontrarme frente a la puerta que decía con toda pomposidad "Licenciado Cullen", soñé despierta en el momento cuando el Cullen fuera un Swan, volví a mi realidad y toque dos veces con un toque suave, no quería parecer una salvaje pero tampoco una chica tan tímida, sabia que tenia que aguantar cosas pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a que me humillaran.

- Pase – una suave pero firme voz me invito a entrar

- Con permiso – cerré la puerta tras mío – soy Isabella Swan la nueva practicante

- Claro – en ningún momento levanto la vista de sus papeles así que no pude verlo bien

- Ehhh – era mi primera práctica…

¡Obvio que no sabia que venia ahora!

Y la verdad es que este Edward Cullen no me ayudaba para nada.

- ¿Desea que lo ayude en algo?

- Café… negro y con dos de azúcar

Decir que mis ojos se abrieron mucho es poco, prácticamente se me desorbitaron, el muy maldito ni se presento, si no fuera por la dulce señora de la entrada no sabría ni su maldito nombre.

Bufando y golpeando un poco el suelo con mi tacón de ocho centímetros me encamine a buscar la cafetería, pero con mi súper suerte no la encontré, di un par de vueltas y entendí que tan grande era la Municipalidad.

- ¿Estas perdida?

Me gire hacia la voz y ahí estaba el dueño de mas de algún sueño húmedo y el fantasma de mis masturbaciones, nada mas ni nada menos que el Alcalde Carlisle.

- Ehh – otra vez ese estúpido tartamudeo, esta era mi oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar

Una de las razones por las que estuve tan contenta con esta práctica es porque era mi oportunidad perfecta para meter a Carlisle en mi cama… o en su escritorio, eso no me importaba mucho.

- La verdad es que estaba buscando la cafetería _señor _– casi le ofrecí mi coño con lo último, espero que lo haya entendido

- Bien… sígueme – me tomo por el brazo y me guió hacia la cafetería – acá esta – entro conmigo… - ¿Nueva?

- ¿Perdón? – escanee el lugar buscando la cafetera

- ¿Eres nueva?

- Si – le di la espalda y me agache un poco para enchufar la cafetera dándole una buena vista de mi culo, esperando que se le ocurriera que quería me enchufara a mí

- Mmm – sonó tan a sexo que mis bragas se terminaron por mojar

- Si… hoy comienzo mi práctica – comencé a verter el café y a menear un poco más mi culo

- ¿Y quien esta a tu cargo? – definitivamente lo tenia parado, no necesitaba voltearme para ver que tan dura estaba su polla

- El señor Edward Cullen – el bufido al decir su nombre fue involuntario

- Mmm… es muy joven… creo que necesitas a alguien con mas experiencia

Lentamente me puse de pie pero en el proceso procure rozar con mi culo su dura polla, y claro, nunca me equivoco, estaba como piedra.

- Si… lastima que usted no sea abogado… me hubiera encantado estar con usted – termine el café para mi "Jefe" y sin si quiera mirarlo salí de ahí

El resto del día paso entre mandados para acá y para allá, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención es que en todo el día no pude verle el rostro a mi jefe, todo el tiempo estuvo metido es sus papeles, cuando termino el horario laboral él seguía ahí, estaba segura que no tenia vida social, hasta apostaría que aun es virgen.

Una semana paso rápido y para mi mala suerte después de mi encuentro con Carlisle no lo volví a ver, estaban en plena campaña así que estaba haciendo trabajo de terreno, cuando yo lo único que quería era que me trabajara a mi.

- Isabella – estaba ordenando unos papeles dándole la espalda a Edward

- Dime

- Carlisle me pidió si lo podías ayudar… esta con mucho trabajo y…

- Esta bien

- Gracias

En ese momento levanto la vista y me sonrió, una sonrisa muy linda con dientes blancos y parejos, hermosa sonrisa, pero eso no fue lo mejor, lo mejor fueron sus ojos escondidos detrás de esos lentes enormes, verdes y profundos como nunca los había visto.

Quizás después que me acostara con Carlisle le haría el favor a él, no me gusta que la gente no sepa lo que es el placer del sexo.

Antes de entrar a la oficina de Carlisle subí un poco más mi falta y desabroche dos botones de mi blusa.

- Permiso – puse carita de niña buena y entre – me dijeron que me necesitaba señor

- Carlisle… dime Carlisle – lentamente y con mucha seguridad se levanto de su silla y se me acerco

Cuando estuvo enfrente mío tomo la puerta y le echo cerrojo, quedando pegado a mi, tanto que mis erectos pezones rozaban su bien formado pecho.

- Entonce… Bella – mi nombre en sus labios me envío la excitación que necesitaba

- Dime…

- Sabes que estoy en campaña – me acorralo entre la puerta y él – y el estrés es…

- Insoportable – continué yo - ¿Te conté que doy unos masajes de infarto?

Me preocupe que mi olor entero le entrara por sus fosas nasales, se que lo disfruto porque cerro los ojos e inhaló.

- Siéntate

Lo guié hacia la silla y la gire para que quedara hacia mi, bajé mis manos hacia su cinturón y sin quitarle la vista de encima comencé a sacarlo, lo vi cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el roce que le estaban dando mis manos.

- Pensé que era un masaje… - gimió

- Si… un masaje… con mi boca… en tu polla

Abrió los ojos de golpe y cuando lo hizo se encontró conmigo ahí mismo, lo bese con la pasión contenida que llevaba desde mucho, pero sabia que lo seguía así que deje sus labios y guíe los míos hacia su duro miembro.

Chupe como nunca lo había hecho, me costo mantener un poco el ritmo porque era el mas grande pene que había tenido en mi garganta, sabia que le iba a costar correrse por su porte así que relaje la garganta e hice que golpeara con el fondo.

Los gemidos de Carlisle no eran para nada tenues, gritaba como animal, cuando se corrió me trague toda su leche y procure que escucha como pasaba por mi garganta.

No perdió tiempo y me sentó sobre él, busco mis labios y me devoró la boca mientras sus manos levantaban mi falda y corriendo mi ropa interior, con nuestros sexos en contacto volvió a endurecerse pero aun le faltaba un poco así que se entretuvo tocando mis pezones y devorándoselos.

De un momento a otro me penetro de golpe, era definitivamente el pene más grande que me folló nunca.

- ¡MIERDA!... que ricoooooo

- Estas tan estrecha… - volvió a buscar mis labios – salta perra… salta como una perra

- Ahhh – que me tratara así fue un gran estimulante - ¿Así?... ¿Te gusta?

- Así… si – comencé a dar círculos sobre su miembros y eso termino por enloquecerlo - ¡MIERDA…. QUE RICOOOOO!

- YAAAAA

- Si… me vengo

- Yo también mi Alcalde…

- Mierdaaaaa – enterró su rostro en mi cuello y termino por llenarme con su caliente semen

Nos quedamos quietos un rato que acompasamos las respiraciones, cuando abrimos los ojos nos dimos un tierno beso y recién ahí me di cuenta que la ventana indicaba lo oscuro que estaba.

- ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunte

- No se – busco su reloj - ¡Mierda! – me saco de encima suyo con cuidado y comenzó a vestirse con mucha prisa – mi esposa me va a matar… es tardísimo

- Pero valió la pena – le guiñi un ojo

- Mas que eso – se me acerco y me beso – ahora odio esto… pero… ¿puedes sacarme copias de esto para mañana?

Me entrego una carpeta con unos veinte papeles.

- Te juro que mañana te lo recompenso – le hice un puchero

- Tres orgasmos seguidos

- Cuatro – prometió

- Te los voy a cobrar

- Te los voy a dar

Se fue de su oficina y yo después de acomodar mi ropa lo seguí, ya estaba todo oscuro así me arme de paciencia y trate de hacer funcionar este aparato viejo, iba en a quinta hoja y la maldita maquita se paro.

- ¡Mierda! – le di un golpe de frustración

- ¿Te ayudo?

Me gire hacia esa voz tan conocida y ahí frente a mi no estaba mi jefe, había un dios del sexo, no tenia puestos sus lentes, su cabello estaba revuelto y su camisa estaba media desabrochada.

- Gra…cias – trague la saliva que se me había empezado a caer

- Gracias a ti – lo mire y estaba concentrado arreglando la fotocopiadora

- ¿Por qué gracias? – fruncí el ceño al no entenderlo

- Porque me diste un rico orgasmo

Sentí como si mi pulso se parara en ese momento, no entendía de donde venia eso, y mas que eso, ¿como es que el correcto "Licenciado Cullen" me dijo la palabra orgasmo a mi?

- ¿Qué….? – ni siquiera sabia cual era la palabra correcta para preguntar algo

- Te vi… con Carlisle – mi pulso se volvió a parar – me encanto verte saltando sobre él… me masturbe como nunca lo había hecho

- Ed… - definitivamente no me salían las palabras

- Tranquila… de verdad te lo agradezco – me sonrió – necesitaba algo de placer – volvió a sonreír pero esta vez también paso una de sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo aun mas

- Si – encontré mi voz – pero podrías agradecerme aun mas – puse mi voz de sexo y me le acerque peligrosamente

- ¿Qué… quieres decir? – ahora era él el nervioso cuando había estado tan tranquilo

- Que si te gustaría tener mi boca en tu polla – le sonreí y por un momento pensé que iba a rechazar pero me apego a él

- ¿Y a ti te gustaría tener mi lengua en tu coño? – un jadeo involuntario se me escapo

- ¿69? – pregunte

- 69 – afirmó

Me recostó sobre la mullida alfombra y con mucha lentitud comenzó a despojarme de mi ropa, mientras yo hacia lo propio con él, mis labios buscaron los suyos y fue todo un lujo, era calidos y suaves, excitantes y calientes, toda combinación que sirva para describir el placer eran los labios de Edward, metí mi lengua en su boca sin contemplación, y el la masajeo con la suya sin protestas.

Sin soltar nuestros labios terminamos por quitarnos las prendas que nos impedían un mayor placer, cuando ya estuvimos completamente desnudos me giro con gran agilidad y me dejo a la altura de su duro miembro.

No espero por nada, me lo lleve directo a la boca, era la segunda mamada que hacia en el día, y si antes había pensado que el pene de Carlisle era grande es porque no había visto a mi jefe sin ropa, relaje mi garganta para pasarlo hasta el fondo y sentí como comenzaba a invadir mi intimidad, apreté los labios en torno a su pene por el placer que él mismo me estaba dando, no sabia como lo estaba haciendo pero era un placer que nunca había experimentado.

- Aggg – tuve que dejar de chupar para soltar un poco de mi excitación – asiiiiii – fue totalmente un chillido

- ¿Te gusta? – sentí la falta de su lengua pero no de sus dedos

- Siii

- Entonces sigue mamándome… recompénsame

No le respondí, volví a mi labor y con mucho mas ahínco, me esforcé por darle un buen orgasmo, definidamente se lo merecía, use los dientes necesarios y jugué mucho con sus testículos, sabia que eso era un placer adicional.

- Bella… me corro… salte

- No… déjame probarte – no deje de masturbarlo mientras hablabas – porfavorrrr

Tampoco respondió, siguió penetrándome con su lengua hasta que sentí mi orgasmo invadiéndome a la vez que su rica leche pasaba directo por mi garganta.

Exhausta me deje caer sobre su no tan flácido miembro, con mi respiración ahí comenzó a endurecerse bastante rápido, tanto que en el momento en el que levante la vista ya estaba listo para otra ronda.

- ¿Mas? – le pregunte mientras me levantaba

- Más – afirmo

Me tomo en brazos y me dejo sobre la fotocopiadora.

- Es una fantasía que tengo desde que entraste por mi puerta

Activo la fotocopiadora y dejo sacando todas las copias que Carlisle me había pedido, la maquina daba una tenue vibración que me hizo mojarme aun mas.

- Ahhhh – deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás y aun ni me tocaba

- Espera que me pongo un condón – se agacho a buscar sus pantalones olvidados en algún lugar

- No es necesario – por instinto estaba tocándome los pechos, necesitaba algo de fricción – me cuido

- Pero yo también quiero cuidarte

Me quede muda, pero rápidamente solté un gemido cuando me penetro, la verdad es que sus palabras hicieron que en dos estocadas alcanzara el segundo orgasmo dado por él, fueron tan tiernas sus palabras como nunca nadie me había dicho.

- Agggg – grito al sentir mis paredes tensarse pero siguió

- Sigue… dame otro orgasmo

- Si nena… otro…. Y otro – comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus estocadas

- Edward… - me afirme fuertemente de él

En un momento nuestras miradas se conectaron y nos besamos sin lujuria, con algo mas que no había sentido nunca, algo que me lleno de una forma totalmente distinta.

Mientras Edward terminaba tomo mi rostro con sus manos y solo dejo un casto beso en mi frente, pronto lo seguí yo en mi tercer orgasmo de la noche.

- Gracias – esta vez yo le di las gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Por la mejor noche de mi vida – me miro fijamente y solo sonrió

- Gracias a ti…. Por ser la primera

- ¿De verdad? – sonreí con mucho orgullo

- De verdad

- Me imagino como serás con algo de práctica

- Creo que podremos averiguarlo

- Crees bien

Ya estaba llegando a termino mi practica y no se de que forma pero pude rehuirle a Carlisle, me había buscado pero yo me había escondido, ahora ya se cumplía un mes y obligatoriamente tenia que reunirme con Carlisle para saber si me ofrecía una plaza permanente acá.

- Permiso – mi voz cargada de sexo de la vez anterior ya no estaba

- Bella – me sonrió y tampoco encontré indicios de nada más extra

- Hola… bueno… Carlisle – tampoco me iba a hacer la tonta y fingir que nada ocurrió

- Tranquila – me sonrió – así que…. ¿estas interesada en un trabajo acá?

- ¿De verdad?

- Si… creo que te gustaría estar cerca de tu novio – vi la sinceridad de su sonrisa – de verdad hacen muy buen equipo

Y es después de lo que paso con Edward me dio mi lugar como abogada y juntos habíamos avanzado mucho en varios casos complicados, ya no teníamos que quedarnos hasta tarde, bueno, a excepción de cuando queríamos usar la fotocopiado

- Muchas gracias

- Gracias a ti – entendí en doble sentido de sus palabras – estaba a punto de divorciarme – me soltó de golpe – pero a pesar de lo maravillo que fue estar contigo… entendí cuanto amo a mi esposa

- Me alegro – le fui sincera

- Ahora… mejor sales que desde acá y le das la noticias a Edward que puedo sentir como esta con la oreja pegada a la puerta – elevo la voz para que Edward lo escuchara

- Gracias nuevamente

Salí de su oficina y antes de poder hacer nada Edward me tomo en brazos y me beso con mucha pasión.

- Tienes que darme la dirección de tu profesor que te consiguió esta práctica

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque le voy a hacer un gran regalo – me reí – si no fuera por él no estaríamos acá

- Te amo – no se si era el momento pero me salio de corazón

- Te amo Abogada Swan

Nos reímos juntos y una vez mas di las gracias por haber estado En Practica.

* * *

Chicas, este ONE es totalmente dedicado a mi amiga Nolis, LuluMasen aca que esta cumpliendo añitos

y haciendo su práctica en una Mucipalidad

ojala q se te cumpla algo de estó

**Felicidades Amiga!**

Bueno, espero q les gute

Besos y comenten!


End file.
